Le Petit Alchimiste Rouge
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: Il était une fois un petit alchimiste d’état, très doué et aimé de tous. Il exerçait son métier avec passion et portait un manteau rouge qui lui allait si bien que partout on l’appelait le Petit Alchimiste Rouge...


Il était une fois un petit alchimiste d'état, très doué et aimé de tous. Il exerçait son métier avec passion et portait un manteau rouge qui lui allait si bien que partout on l'appelait le Petit Alchimiste Rouge.  
Un jour, le petit alchimiste rouge réduit par mégarde son automail en miettes en combattant des vilains méchants pas beaux, et s'était résolu à connaître le même sort de la part de sa meilleure amie et mécano, Winry. Son petit frère, qui était plus avisé, lui conseilla de lui apporter un cadeau pour se faire pardonner.  
- Nii-san, tu devrais apporter cette galette et ce petit pot de beurre à Winry, lui dit-il.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Pour qu'elle oublie de te réduire en miettes bien sûr !  
- Mais pourquoi des galettes avec du beurre ? C'est stupide, qui irait étaler du beurre sur ses galettes ? En plus le beurre c'est fait avec du lait et…  
- NII-SAN DISCUTE PAS ET VA APPORTER CA A WINRY !  
- Ok j'y cours j'y vole ! s'exclama le petit alchimiste rouge avec enthousiasme en s'enfuyant.  
Ce serait bête de se faire réduire en miettes par son petit frère alors qu'il avait déjà un émiettage de prévu ! Le petit alchimiste rouge se dirigea donc en râlant joyeusement vers la sortie, dans l'intention de se rendre à gare pour aller chez Winry. En passant dans un couloir, il rencontra le grand méchant colonel.  
- Oh, le petit alchimiste rouge ! s'exclama le colonel avec un grand sourire en le reconnaissant.  
- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE NOYER DANS LE POT DE BEURRE QU'IL TRANSPORTE ? hurla le petit alchimiste rouge qui aimait vraiment beaucoup son surnom.  
A ce moment là, deux spécimens non identifiés vinrent joyeusement valser autour d'eux. L'un était un clone de M. Propre avec des étincelles roses et une houppette en plus, et l'autre était un type à l'air louche qui portait des lunettes noires et avait une drôle de marque en forme de X sur le front. Sûrement un gros pervers si vous voulez mon avis. Tous deux firent quelques pas de danse, puis M. Propre et le pervers louche s'éloignèrent tous deux en tournoyant sur la pointe des pieds. Le petit alchimiste rouge et le colonel crurent que leur cou allait se briser sous le poids de l'énorme goutte de sueur qui venait d'apparaître à côté de leur tête. Puis ils reprirent le cours du récit, comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'il valait mieux ignorer les fantaisies de l'auteur sinon on était pas couché.  
Le colonel crevait donc d'envie de sauter le petit alchimiste rouge, euh sur le petit alchimiste rouge, mais il se retient parce que le lieutenant Hawkeye le surveillait. Mais n'allait-elle jamais le lâcher ?  
- Où vas-tu donc de si bon pas ? se contenta-t-il donc de demander avec un sourire charmeur.  
Le pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas encore à quel point le monde était vaste et rempli de gens bizarres, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde des intentions du colonel et lui répondit comme si c'était évident :  
- Je vais voir Winry et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre pour ne pas qu'elle me réduise en miettes ?  
« Hum ! pensa le colonel. Ce petit alchimiste m'a décidément l'air bien tendre et naïf, mais ce serait bien plus amusant de me taper aussi sa copine ».  
- Oh, veux-tu que je t'emmène dans ma voiture ? fit-il alors semblant de proposer.  
- J'irai plus vite en train, refusa le petit alchimiste, comme le colonel s'y attendait.  
- Ça m'étonnerait !  
- On parie ?  
- J'ai déjà gagné mon petit !  
- QUI EST PETIT ?  
Et le petit alchimiste rouge courut vers la gare de toutes ses forces pour arriver le premier et enfin faire ravaler son clapet au grand méchant colonel. Le colonel se garda bien de lui préciser que les cheminots avaient déclaré une grève surprise pour quelques mois, et partit tranquillement à Rizenbull en voiture. Il arriva bien avant le petit alchimiste rouge qui dut d'abord briser une manifestation, kidnapper un chauffeur, repousser deux attaques terroristes d'obscurs groupes indépendantistes (avec un borgne très classe à leur tête), et détourner lui-même le train avant d'arriver.  
Le colonel arriva donc chez Winry bieeeeeeen avant le petit alchimiste rouge, et frappa à la porte.  
- Toc toc ? demanda-t-il.  
- Qui est là ? répondit une vieille femme en ouvrant la porte.  
Le colonel l'assomma et la jeta dans un placard, parce que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait voir, puis il recommença :  
- Toc toc ?  
- Qui est là ? répondit une jeune fille, énervée que sa mère-grand ne soit pas allé ouvrir.  
- C'est le petit alchimiste rouge, répondit le colonel en contrefaisant sa voix, qui t'apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour ne pas que tu me réduises en miettes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec un pot de beurre ? s'étonna Winry, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait sauté une ligne dans son script. Attends ! Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra ! Ou un truc comme ça ! l'invita-t-elle.  
Le colonel ne se fit pas prier et défonça la porte, puisqu'il n'avait pas compris les instructions pour l'ouvrir, puis il assomma la jeune fille et la jeta dans le placard avec sa mère-grand. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas intéressé par les gamines. Ensuite, il attendit l'arrivée du petit alchimiste rouge, qui aurait dû en toute logique mettre plusieurs jours à se ramener avec tous ces contretemps, mais le hors-rail faisait des miracles et il arriva à destination en un temps record et avec un minimum de pertes humaines.  
- La la la schtroumpf la la, chantait joyeusement le petit alchimiste rouge en sautillant gaiement sur le chemin. Toc toc ! hurla-t-il en arrivant devant la maison de Winry, avant de réaliser que c'était seulement une indication scénique et qu'il n'était pas censé le dire à haute voix. Peuvent pas écrire « frapper à la porte » comme tout le monde ! râla-t-il en jetant rageusement son script par-dessus son épaule.  
« Mais je suis sûr que ce crétin de colonel s'est trompé ! » pensa-t-il avec grand plaisir.  
- Toc toc je suis là ! hurla-t-il de nouveau, parce que c'était fatigant de frapper aux portes de toutes façons.  
- Qui est là ?  
Le petit alchimiste rouge prit d'abord peur en entendant la grosse voix masculine de son amie, puis répondit :  
- C'est ton meilleur client qui vient t'apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour ne pas que tu me réduises en miettes !  
- C'est quand même une idée bizarre le coup de la galette et du beurre, commenta le colonel.  
- Oh ça va, c'est une idée de Al ! râla le petit alchimiste.  
- Enfin moi ce que j'en dit… Euh tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge, qui ne comprenait pas plus cette phrase que le commun des mortels et le colonel avant lui, s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte mais se rendit compte que c'était déjà fait, alors il entra sans se prendre davantage la tête.  
Le colonel, en le voyant entrer, alla se planquer dans un lit et lui cria, en adoucissant sa voix :  
- Jette ta galette et ton beurre quelque part, et viens vite te coucher avec moi !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge se déshabilla sans se poser plus de questions et alla se coucher avec son amie dans son lit, bien étonné de voir comment elle était faite sous ses vêtements.  
- Hé attendez deux secondes ! C'est quoi ces conneries ! hurla le petit alchimiste à l'auteur.  
- Gnéhé, tout suit le scénario, répondit sadiquement l'auteur en pompant honteusement une super fic sur eva dont elle avait oublié le titre.  
Le petit alchimiste se déshabilla donc sans se poser de questions du tout grâce à la volonté divine toute puissante de l'auteur, et se blotti dans les bras du colonel, ce qui n'était de toutes façons pas pour lui déplaire (insérer cris de fangirls).  
- Oh Winry, que tu as de grands bras ! récita le petit alchimiste avec beaucoup beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
- C'est pour mieux te serrer contre moi mon enfant !  
- Oh Winry, que tu as de grandes jambes !  
- C'est pour mieux te courir après mon enfant !  
- Oh Winry… pourquoi tu m'appelles mon enfant ?  
- Ché pas, parce que c'est écrit.  
- Fais chier c'est n'importe quoi. Oh Winry, que tu as de grands yeux !  
- C'est pour mieux t'admirer mon enfant !  
- Oh Winry, que tu as une grosse...  
Et le petit alchimiste rouge et le colonel partirent dans un délire yaoi tendance pédophile avec le colonel en uke parce que c'est plus drôle, et Den vient les rejoindre parce plus on est de fou plus on rit.

**Censuré**

_Moralité : en mai, fais ce qu'il te plait_

_

* * *

_

_Vous voulez vraiment un commentaire ? _

_Making of : j'examinai mes posters tout en comatant devant mon pc, euh révisant studieusement pour mes partiels, et Edward et son manteau rouge me faisaient tellement penser au petit chaperon rouge que j'ai commencé à imaginer des trucs idiots. Alors j'ai relu le conte et ce passage m'a vraiment fait mourir de rire parce que j'imaginais déjà Mustang : _

_« - viens te coucher avec moi.  
Le petit chaperon rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit, où elle fut bien étonnée de voir comment sa Mère-grand était faite en son déshabillé »_

_C'est pour relever le niveau général des fics de ce site :) -dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible alors que les lecteurs ont déjà tous fuit  
_

_  
_


End file.
